


Lanche da Madrugada à Luz de Velas

by kodaisa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodaisa/pseuds/kodaisa
Summary: Se existe algo sobre Taeyong, é que ele adora visitar o quarto dos amigos a fim de oferecer um punhado de conselhos não exatamente bons quando os vê mal. No entanto, quando é a sua vez, ele apenas opta por dormir excessivamente e passar tempo demais no banho. Ele só não sabia que podia ser tão bom trocar isso pela visita doce demais de John Suh à uma da manhã, quando estava cansado o suficiente para sequer enxugar os cabelos.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Lanche da Madrugada à Luz de Velas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> Essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui, então, qualquer erro na postagem ou de revisão me avisem, por favor c:  
> Essa história está postada, também, na minha conta do spiritfanfiction @kodaiine  
> Boa leitura <3

Taeyong era, definitivamente, uma pessoa calma. Desde que se conhece por gente, o rapaz viveu em um ambiente agradável o suficiente para que, com o tempo, essa se tornasse sua maior e melhor característica. E ele gostava disso, evidentemente, porque era um ponto muito forte em si e contribuía para que ele pudesse viver bem em Seul dividindo uma casa com mais quatro amigos enquanto fazia faculdade. A sua tranquilidade deixava o ambiente de convívio diário muito mais fácil de lidar, mesmo com todas as diferenças de personalidade e costumes. Ele não gostava que conflitos tão pequenos virassem grande coisa, então era sempre responsável por manter o diálogo em dia ali dentro e os outros rapazes adoravam que ele prezasse tanto por isso.

John Suh era, verdadeiramente, quem mais amava toda a sua desenvoltura natural em sanar esse tipo de problema. Achava-o dono de uma sensibilidade exagerada quando, por si só, notava que Doyoung parecia irritadiço e, então, chamava para ele toda a atenção de Donghyuck porque sabia que juntos os dois soltavam faíscas demais. Horas mais tarde, quando todos já haviam se enfiado em seus próprios quartos, era o Lee quem ia até o do Kim para averiguar o que havia de errado, para saber se ele precisava ou queria conversar. Fazia isso com todos eles e o americano nunca poderia ter algo contra as suas visitas noturnas. Na verdade, era exatamente o contrário.

Taeyong também adorava isso, no fundo ele se sentia muito feliz em se tornar cada vez mais íntimo dos amigos e amava conversar e falar para todo o sempre até perceber que a pessoa a qual tinha visitado já estava dormindo. O seu curso, no entanto, parecia-se como um empecilho natural da vida adulta nos dias atuais e ele não poderia achar aquilo mais detestável. Era mais para o seu gosto pessoal que mantivesse uma rotina diurna, acordando logo cedo para ir a faculdade e voltando a tempo suficiente de preparar o jantar com Taeil e John e ouvir Donghyuck reclamar sobre um tal de Mark Lee que não estava nem um pouco a fim dele. Mas a rotina estava apertada demais, a ponto de ver os amigos pouquíssimas vezes durante a semana ou apenas pelo tempo de simular um "bom dia" pela manhã. 

Isso não o deixava ter liberdade o suficiente para manusear seus horários bem como desejava no último semestre e as semanas passaram a se arrastar de maneira exaustiva demais. Foi numa terça-feira à noite que ele notou o modo como isso afetava-o, como não aguentava mais participar do grupo de estudos ou o estágio que há pouco havia conseguido. Percebeu pela irritabilidade a todo instante e pelo sono excessivo, o cansaço evidente tomando conta de sua vida muito mais do que gostaria. Taeyong acreditava que as coisas não eram para ser assim e ele estava demasiado enjoado dessa situação.

Era sempre de baixo de água fria que ele tentava se livrar da sensação ruim de estar vivendo mecanicamente e sem tempo para respirar. Fazia-o habitualmente quando voltava para a casa, tarde o suficiente para que todos já estivessem dormindo, quando seus passos faziam barulho demais no corredor silencioso. Ele se enfiava no banho verdadeiramente depressa, jogando os sapatos em qualquer canto do quarto enquanto uma vontade genuína demais de se desligar de absolutamente tudo o acompanhava, desde os cabelos escuros até os dedinhos dos pés. Deixava os fios se embebedarem na água por bastante tempo, os olhos fechados por minutos suficientes para, por vezes, achar que estava condenando a conta d'água dali. 

Quando tirou o excesso de água do corpo naquela noite, com os olhos cansados demais para sequer analisar o espelho, pôde ouvir alguns poucos ruídos atrás da porta. Pôs as roupas a acreditar que era um dos meninos indo até a cozinha assaltar a geladeira, como Donghyuck fazia por várias e várias vezes, mas acabou por não encontrar nada quando abriu a porta, já vestido. Havia apenas algum tipo de luminosidade dentro de seu quarto, uma luz fraca e esbranquiçada saindo pela fresta quando ele se aproximou. Os olhos piscaram um pouco quando ele chegou perto, visualizando o corpo sentado de modo a se apoiar em sua cama, o notebook no colo.

Era John, com os cabelos vermelhos brilhando sob a luz junto dos olhos alongados e o maxilar bonito. Usava nada mais que uma camiseta e calça de moletom, como o habitual àquela hora.

— Não conseguiu dormir? — Taeyong perguntou enquanto os pés se arrastavam sobre o piso de madeira até a sua cômoda. As mãos ágeis a procurar por um par de meias mesmo no escuro parcial depois de olhá-lo por um pequeno momento.

John havia lhe dado um sorrisinho pequeno como sempre, as sobrancelhas a suavizar gradativamente quando desviou do monitor. O Lee adorou aquilo silenciosamente.

— Fiquei te esperando, na verdade. — O rapaz deu os ombros, a voz lenta — Como foi hoje? — questionou baixinho, atento ao modo como o amigo bocejava, deslizando os pés para dentro do tecido claro com facilidade mesmo em pé.

— Eu estudei, trabalhei e estudei mais uma vez. O mesmo de sempre — murmurou cansado, os olhos pinicando de leve enquanto sentia o sono chegar — E você, porque estava me esperando, uh? — Deu-lhe um sorrisinho ao perguntar, ainda sob a luz baixa. John retribuiu, chamando-o para sentar-se perto dele no chão.

— Vim trazer o jantar, já que você mal vai até a cozinha quando chega. — John sussurrou para ele assim que teve o seu lado ocupado, perto o suficiente para ver os olhos bonitos e escuros como gostava. Taeyong arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, percebendo que havia um prato ao lado dele — É pão com geléia e um doce que eu consegui num lugar. Pra quem não come nada, dá pro gasto. — Deu os ombros, arrastando a louça para mais perto do amigo quando ele sorriu, as bochechas se elevando brevemente.

— Não fale assim. — Repreendeu-o, o tom levemente risonho quando o viu abrir uma guia do YouTube no aparelho em seu colo — O quê quer dizer com conseguiu num lugar? Tem alguma droga nisso? — Taeyong soprou, soando divertidamente duvidoso quando apontou para o potinho acompanhado de uma pequena colher. John riu, empurrando o seu ombro com o dele.

— Nah, é isso que pensa de mim? — perguntou, entrando na brincadeira enquanto digitava. O outro abanou a cabeça de forma negativa enquanto mordia um pedaço do lanche — Eu consegui no meu emprego. — John virou-se apenas o suficiente para dar uma piscadinha, os cílios escuros por baixo do cabelo maior que o habitual. 

— Você conseguiu um emprego? — Taeyong quis confirmar, a sombra de um sorriso se desenhando no rosto enquanto mastigava. Algo no seu peito se agitou um pouco quando o ouviu.

— Uhum. — Ele confirmou, os lábios comprimidos quando o fez — Agora sou, oficialmente, um rapaz que não depende da mamãe e que vai, oficialmente também, aprender a cozinhar na prática. — John enumerou, gabando-se. Estava verdadeiramente feliz com aquilo desde que descobriu, dois dias atrás. 

— Eu nem sabia que você tinha ido a uma entrevista, mas estou feliz por você — disse o rapaz, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos vermelhos com a mão livre. 

Taeyong gostava de vê-lo contente, especialmente quando vinha lhe dizer os motivos disso e John adorava contar cada um deles.

— Queria ter te contado antes, mas mal o via. — Os dedos eram rápidos em digitar no teclado, a visão voltando a se concentrar no aparelho — De qualquer forma, não faz muito tempo desde que fiquei sabendo.

— Podia ter me mandado uma mensagem. — Taeyong disse, dando mais uma mordida, um riso baixo escapando da garganta quando John bufou.

— A gente mora na mesma casa — brandou ele, levemente ofendido. Taeyong riu um pouco mais, vendo-o afastar o aparelho do colo para deixá-lo no chão, de frente para eles — O que acha desse clima? — John perguntou, a sobrancelha se movendo sugestivamente quando apontou para a tela, uma luz amarelada vindo dela.

— Eu acho que você deve ter bebido antes de vir pra cá. — Taeyong soltou um riso constrangido, os olhos curiosos visualizando o modo como o vídeo de um trio de velas acesas era reproduzido — Jantar a luz de velas? 

— Nah, já vai dar uma da manhã. Eu chamo isso de lanche da madrugada — argumentou John, colocando o aparelho no chão, de frente para eles — Eu não to nem um pouco a fim de levantar para acender as luzes e isso soa mais divertido que o meu plano de fundo da área de trabalho.

Taeyong concordou, apoiando as costas de maneira mais confortável na lateral de sua cama. Os olhos ainda o incomodavam, com o sono evidente a tentar fechá-los, mas o Lee adorou a presença de John, bem como adorou o sanduíche e a sua mais nova notícia. Muito mais do que gostaria de deitar e descansar, ele queria passar um tempo ali, dizendo qualquer baboseira que não ocultaram durante a semana toda. A presença do outro era sempre muito cômoda e o Lee se sentia bem quando refém da sua voz baixa e lenta, agraciado demais quando ofereceu-o uma refeição qualquer porque teve o cuidado de notar que Taeyong não a fazia. O seu peito se aqueceu de alguma forma com aquilo e ele só queria que aqueles minutos durassem ainda mais.

— Como estão os meninos? — Ele perguntou, mastigando lentamente. 

John virou o rosto para visualizá-lo, notando os cabelos úmidos envolta do rosto de maneira desordenada. Sentiu vontade de molhar a ponta dos dedos ao tirar um punhado deles da frente dos seus olhos e sobrancelhas, porque gostava muito de vê-lo, mas embrenhou os dedos nos próprios, coçando a cabeça antes de responder.

— O Taeil continua estudando e participando de algumas pesquisas no laboratório — disse, despreocupadamente — Ele tá conseguindo alguns méritos por isso junto com todo o pessoal e tá muito entusiasmado — continuou a dizer, concentrado na luz amarelada que atingia o amigo, banhando a lateral do rosto sorrateiramente.

— Isso é bom, ele ta trabalhando nessas pesquisas tem um tempo. — Tirou um pouco de farelo do canto dos lábios — E Doyoung e Haechan?

— Doyoung tá bem humorado, conheceu um cara chamado Jungwoo e acho que isso amoleceu o coração dele. Esse cara é bem fofo e deixa ele meio desconcertado. — Riu nasalado, lembrando-se de como o amigo parecia um doce ao lado do outro — O Donghyuck tá na mesma e fez uma lista de estratégias pra conquistar o tal do Mark. Tá num quadro na parede da sala, mas ele me garantiu que não tá obcecado.

— Por Deus! — Taeyong riu da última frase, arrependido de não ter parado para se atentar a isso quando passou pela sala momentos antes — E esse Jungwoo é legal?

— Uhum. — John murmurou, acenando positivamente — Ele é um cara realmente imprevisível e acho que é por isso que o Doyoung gosta dele. Tira-o do chão.

— Isso deve ser engraçado. — Taeyong bateu os dedos, tirando o que restou de migalhas deles quando acabou de comer — Quer dizer, o Doyoung sempre gostou de manter as coisas sob controle. Ele deve ferver por dentro a cada vez que elas saem dos eixos.

— Eu acho que ele tá gostando disso, sabe? Talvez seja a fagulha que faltava, um meio termo entre sacudir a sua vida e fazer bem. — Os olhos se estreitaram de maneira pensativa, a voz encobrindo a vibração que lhe alcançava o peito. Taeyong concordou, achando a probabilidade engraçada. 

As palmas se moveram para o potinho que havia no prato no momento seguinte e, com a pouca visibilidade, ele não pode ter certeza do que era, mas não tardou a apanhar a pequena colher que vinha junto dele.

— E você? — perguntou ele, abrindo a embalagem e olhando para ela por alguns segundos.

Era uma fatia de pudim simples com calda de caramelo. O líquido era um pouco mais escuro que o habitual entre eles, sob a escuridão quase completa, e era possível ver o mínimo de luz quente transpassando pela embalagem. John adorou ver o sorrisinho que se formou no rosto de Taeyong quando averiguou o doce, a expressão suave e os olhos pequeninos e cansados acompanhando. Havia algo sobre isso que o deixava bem, mas ele nunca procurou saber direito o que era. Por hora, se o Lee gostava de doces, então ele iria oferecer todos os que uma vida saudável permitia.

— Eu estou bem — cochichou, as maçãs do rosto se elevando de maneira breve enquanto o via levar uma colherada até a boca, os olhos fechados por um pequeno instante para saborear — Mas preocupado que passe tanto tempo fora. — John confessou, o lábio entre os dentes em seguida.

Taeyong respirou profundamente, o sabor de açúcar queimado se espalhando por sua boca no processo. Amava aquilo, de fato, mas a constatação do amigo o deixava desconfortável de alguma forma e então todo o prazer envolvido com o doce diminuía de maneira notável. 

Se havia uma coisa sobre o Lee, é que ele detestava admitir que havia algo errado, especialmente porque não era muito bom em resolver qualquer coisa dentro dele. Era comum que ele tentasse desviar de todos os problemas e, quando lhe ocorriam, optava por fingir que nada estava havendo. O esquecimento parecia muito mais efetivo e confortável do que o enfrentamento, então era isso que ele fazia todas as vezes: fugia de qualquer tormento que envolvesse encarar as coisas de frente.

— Se te conforta, também não gosto dessa situação — murmurou, um suspiro e outro saindo em meio a fala — Eu tenho ficado irritado e exausto disso tudo, mas, por agora, é o que preciso fazer. — Os ombros pareciam caídos e então as íris castanhas do amigo procuraram pelas suas.

— Por quanto tempo acha que precisa continuar no grupo de estudos? — John perguntou, vendo o modo como os dedos moviam o talher dentro da embalagem, os fios molhados na frente do rosto.

— Hm — resmungou baixinho, o som preso na garganta quando o fez — Eu não sei, mas pretendo continuar nele por mais um mês até as provas. — Taeyong explicou, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo. A mão direita o acompanhando quando ofereceu um pedaço de pudim ao amigo.

— E então vai esperar pra ver no que dá? — perguntou, apenas dois segundos depois de receber o doce na boca.

Causou-lhe um pequeno comichão na barriga, especialmente pelo Lee estar tão perto, com um sorrisinho pequeno, que não alcançava o restante da face, quando fez. Exalou baixinho. Ele parecia bonito demais daquela maneira, mesmo não tão disposto a partilhar seus problemas, e John seria capaz de aceitar sem grande análise porque verdadeiramente gostava de tudo que viesse dele. 

— Essa é a ideia. — O Lee disse, dando mais uma colherada — Espero não ter problemas no próximo semestre.

— Nós também esperamos. — A confissão veio baixa, seguida de mais um pedaço de pudim que Taeyong não se importou em oferecer — Você faz falta aqui. O Donghyuck reclama todos os dias, especialmente durante o jantar. — John disse, entre uma mordida e outra, o açúcar espalhando pela boca como anteriormente.

O Lee maneou a cabeça, levemente agradado. Gostava de saber que o mais novo entre os moradores da casa apreciava a sua presença, ainda que fosse tímido o bastante para não conseguir digerir as palavras tão rapidamente. A verdade é que era isso o que ele queria o tempo todo, se sentir bem-vindo e querido de alguma forma, mas não queria exatamente apenas a resposta de Donghyuck sobre isso. 

— E você? — perguntou num murmúrio rápido, quase incompreensível. Fingiu estar ocupado demais mastigando e tendo os olhos para o pouco de doce que ainda restava entre os dedos.

John ouviu, de qualquer forma, e algo em si vibrou com a pergunta e com o modo como as mechas molhadas ocuparam espaço na frente da pele mais uma vez, de modo a cobrir as bochechas quando o rosto se abaixou o suficiente para tal. Ele soltou um riso frouxo e baixo, agraciado.

— Eu só não costumo verbalizar. — Esclareceu de modo suave, a voz vacilando pelo ar quando disse.

Não tinha certeza se Taeyong tinha gostado de sua resposta, a única coisa que obteve foi um "hm" por baixo de uma mastigação lenta e demorada demais para o seu gosto e isso não se parecia com uma opinião muito clara. Mas preferiu não dizer mais nada sobre isso já que ele parecia mais confortável raspando o talher sobre o plástico a fim de tirar tudo o que restava dali.

— Acho que foi um pouco culpa do estágio. — Foi o que ele disse, depois de um longo momento em silêncio, a embalagem vazia entre os dedos quando encarou os olhos escuros diante de si.

O rosto de Taeyong estava quente, mas ele fingiu não se importar. Dadas as circunstâncias, ele acreditava que o amigo não seria capaz de notar.

— Eles te pressionam muito lá? Não me lembro de ter reclamado antes. — John especulou, tentando encontrar algum episódio do tipo em sua memória.

— Não. — Abanou a cabeça, o ar escapando pela boca de maneira pesarosa — Eu acho que me desacostumei a ter uma rotina mais restrita e passei um tempo muito grande só estudando. Foi muito confortável assim, mas a carga horária me condenou quando veio de uma vez. De qualquer forma acho que só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo e então as coisas vão se colocar no devido lugar.

— Você só estava preguiçoso, então? — A voz era engraçada, soando como uma pergunta ingênua enquanto era acompanhada de um sorrisinho. 

— É, eu acho que era isso. — Taeyong o imitou, abanando a cabeça. 

— Mesmo que esteja só cansado, pode me chamar pra conversar, uh? — John disse, as bochechas levemente elevadas quando sorriu para ele — Não desconta só no chuveiro, temos que deixar água pros nossos netos. 

Taeyong concordou, as orelhas tomando uma temperatura elevada quando o fez, o seu riso ainda presente. Nossos.

— Vou deixar, não se preocupe. — Ele confirmou, os olhos miúdos nos seus como ambos gostavam.

— Tudo bem. Vou te deixar dormir agora, então — sussurrou rapidamente, apoiando uma das mãos no chão para se levantar. Taeyong fez o mesmo, apanhando as coisas no processo — Eu cuido disso. — Foi o que ele disse, os dedos esbarrando nos seus quando trouxe as coisas para a si rapidamente.

— Obrigada. — O Lee murmurou, com a imagem de John a usar moletons bem à sua frente. Ele parecia extremamente confortável e Taeyong teve a atenção presa a isso por mais tempo que o adequado.

— Não foi nada. — Garantiu, aproveitando que estava em pé para chegar aos interruptores. Os olhos arderam com a luz, mas ele tentou não se importar — Prometo trazer comida de verdade da próxima vez se o Taeil e o Hyuck não fizerem uma competição pra ver quem come mais. — John disse, baixando apenas o suficiente para alcançar o notebook com a mão livre. 

Taeyong inspirou, o peito se aquecendo com a ideia e então assentiu, empurrando os cabelos para trás.

— Durma bem. — O Lee disse, pouco antes de vê-lo abanar a cabeça e passar pela porta.

A última coisa que John lhe direcionou naquela noite foi um "eu vou" tão simples e sútil, com os olhos gentis e expressão suave, que Taeyong precisou enxugar as palmas das mãos na calça do pijama. Quando o amigo se deitou para dormir, pouco depois de deixar os objetos na cozinha, fez o que tinha lhe dito, porque, na verdade, não havia qualquer maneira de não fazê-lo. Seria impossível ter uma má noite depois de uma conversa com Taeyong, depois de ver o rosto bonito tão perto do seu e de partilhar uma sobremesa simples da melhor maneira. Taeyong lhe fazia muito bem e, se dependesse dele, visitaria-o todas as noites.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
